Change
by Maybe.Im.Just.Insane
Summary: The Mystic Falls gang are up to no good, again. It's been decided that Caroline is to go back in time to prevent Henrik from dying. Bring him back to the future as a trade bargain. To prevent Klaus from using Elena as a blood bag. Main pairings: KlausxCaroline , RebekahxStefan. With hints of Delena and Kalijah.


**Hello readers! This is my very first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She didn't know what possessed her to agree to the ridiculous idea her friends had come up with. Maybe it was because she didn't want anyone to get hurt? Maybe it was because she was the best choice for it? Or maybe it was because deep down she was just utterly insane?Either way, here she sat. Caroline Forbes. Baby vampire, about to embark on one of the craziest and wildest adventures of her life.

Stefan had been eyeing her through out the day, how she loved him for always being that protective older brother she never got to have.

"I'm fine Stefan." She said as her eyes locked with his. "I didn't say anything." Stefan quickly replied.

"You didn't have to." Caroline said back and smiled at him, Stefan let out a small breath and offered her a smile back.

"Can you blame me for being concerned about your well being?" He asked as he came to sit down next to her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Caroline reassured him as she turned her head from her best friend to the dark skinned woman in front of her.

"I'm still not sure about this." She mumbled as she flipped through the thick Grimoire. "This is a massive spell." They could hear a sigh coming from the dark haired man standing behind the couch, opposite to them.

"Can you do it or not, Judgy?" Caroline rolled her eyes. Damon Salvatore. It was a wonder that the man was still alive. He was nothing but a loud,egotistical, cocky asshole. But he did have his brighter moments. Like when he saved her from Klaus little hybrid ritual. But then again, it was only to prevent Elena from dying.

"Don't stress her Damon." A female voice said, speak about the devil and she shall appear? Elena came to stand besides Damon, arms crossed over her chest, worried look on her face.

"I'm just saying, I rather have this done now. You never know who might just pop by and interrupt us." He said as he downed the contents in his glass. Probably whiskey. Caroline figured as her eyes shifted from Damon back to Bonnie.

So what was this crazy idiotic plan of theirs? Time traveling. Go back in time and change it, not too much of course. Just save Henrik, the one person who set all this vampirism in commotion. Not by purpose of course, just his death was the start to all of this.

The vampirism would still be set into motion, It was meant for Caroline to go back in time, get to know the Original family. Slip vampire blood into Henrik, fool everyone, making them think Henrik was dead. Have him come back as a vampire and then stay hidden for whenever Bonnie could get them back.

"I think I got it all figured out." Bonnie said as she put the book on the small coffee table. "You think?" Caroline asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"I have it all figured out." Bonnie said, re-phrasing herself. "Why does it have to be Caroline?" Tyler asked.

"We've been through this wolf boy. Klaus has a thing for Caroline, she's very, likeable." Damon said, shooting Caroline one of his trademark smirks and a wink. Caroline gagged and shot him a look of disgust back.

"Can't one of you go with her?" Tyler continued. "Bonnie doesn't have that amount of power or energy to send two people back." Elena explained. Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his black spiked hair.

"Look, I'll be fine. Once we get Henrik back to us, we can trade him in exchange for Klaus not using Elena as his personal blood bag." Caroline said and looked around the room.

"That's the spirit, Blondie." Damon said and put his glass down on the table behind the couch.

"Okay, I'm all set." Bonnie said, Caroline nodded and stood up. Stefan got up with her and hugged her. "Be careful, don't do anything stupid." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, sir." Caroline said playfully, giving him a bright smile as he pulled back from her. Next up was Elena, she hugged Caroline tightly.

"Thank you for doing this." She said as they pulled away from each other. "Anything for you Elena." Caroline replied. After Elena was Tyler.

He kissed Caroline on the cheek. "Watch out for wolves, there will be no cure where you are going." Caroline smiled at him and nodded. Matt and Jeremy gave her a hug wishing her luck on her quest.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss you Blondie." Damon said as he came up to her. "Can't say I feel the same, Damon." Caroline retorted and shot him a crooked grin, which he returned.

"Be safe Blondie and make sure to come back. Or I wont hear the end of it from these people." He motioned towards everyone in the room, who all rolled their eyes at him.

Turning around Caroline faced one of her oldest friends. Bonnie pulled Caroline into her arms and held her tight.

"Please be careful Caroline, I don't know what I'd do without you." Bonnie murmured into Caroline's hair.

"I'll be careful Bon, I promise." Caroline reassured her as they moved away from one another.

Bonnie nodded and grabbed a hold of Caroline's hands. "Ready?" She asked and Caroline nodded.

Bonnie started to chant, the candles lit in the house erupted into higher flames, the wind picked up outside. Everyone took a step back as a barrier formed around Bonnie and Caroline. A few more seconds of chanting and Caroline had disappeared, Bonnie opened her eyes and stared at the empty spot in front of her.

"I hope to god this works." Matt said as they all stared at the now empty space.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Caroline landed with a thud, cursing silently under her breath she got up from the ground. She was in the middle of nowhere. "Great." She muttered and brushed the dirt off her clothes. They had put her in a Viking Age dress before the spell had taken place, it was grey and white with a brown belt hanging around her waist.

Looking around she took in her surroundings. Trees, trees everywhere. Using her vampire hearing she could hear water running, probably from a nearby waterfall or stream. But there was something else, hushed voices, voices she didn't quite recognize.

"One day I will become just like you, brother." The voice came from a young boy, Caroline could only assume.

"Strong,fearless." The young voice continued, she could hear a man chuckle. Flashing over to the voices she hid behind a tree until they had moved past it. Stepping out from the tree and onto the dirt road she called out.

"Excuse me." She watched as they turned around, she had been correct about the boy, he looked to be 12, maybe 13 years old. He had medium length brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Yes?" The older man said, that man she did however recognize. His hair was longer, and he wasn't dressed in his suits. But Caroline definitely knew the man. Elijah Mikaelson.

"I didn't mean to intrude. It's just, I'm afraid I'm lost." Caroline said, which was the truth. She had no idea where the hell she was, or where to go.

"Where are you headed?" Elijah asked as he eyed the girl in front of him. She had blonde hair falling down over her shoulders, her eyes were a shade of green and blue, her skin fair and pale.

"I'm looking for a family friend. Her name is Ayanna." Caroline explained as she took cautious steps towards the two of them.

"That's our mothers friend. Aunt Ayanna." The boy said. "You know her?" Caroline asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Yes, Ayanna lives with us in the village. Please, let us escort you, miss?"

"Forbes, but you may call me Caroline." Caroline said and sent Elijah a small smile. "Caroline. I'm Elijah, this is my youngest brother Henrik." Elijah gestured to the boy besides him.

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you." Caroline said. "We must be on our way, father does not like it when we are late." Elijah said as he motioned for her to follow them, Caroline walked up to them, settling herself on the left side of Henrik.

"What business do you have with Ayanna?" Elijah asked, Caroline eyed him before she replied. "My family can't afford to have me around anymore. They were hoping Ayanna could help provide for me. But I have my suspicion that they sent me to another village to find a man to marry." Elijah nodded.

"Was there anything wrong with the men in your village?" Henrik asked, Caroline let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"No not at all. None of them really fell into my taste."

"You sound like my sister Rebekah." Henrik continued as he kicked a rock on the road. "Oh? How many are you?" Caroline asked.

"Well there is my oldest brother Finn, and then there is Elijah. Then Nik comes, after him it's Kol. And then Rebekah and lastly me." Henrik said as he counted up the members of his family.

"Oh, and mother and father as well." Caroline nodded. "What about you Caroline? Did you have a big family?" Caroline smiled down at the little boy. "I have two sisters and one brother." She lied. Well she did count Elena and Bonnie as her sisters, and Stefan sure was brother material.

"What are their names?" Henrik continued. "Elena,Bonnie and Stefan." Caroline said as she looked down at him.

"Here we are." Elijah said as they rounded a smaller mountain. The village had wooden houses everywhere in every size, people working. Some younger men were sword fighting, while the women were washing clothes or sowing.

"There you are, I was afraid a bear might of caught the two of you." Caroline looked up and saw an older woman, probably in her early 30th's come towards them. She had long blonde hair and a warm smile on her face.

"Mother." Elijah said and gave her a nod, Henrik however rushed over to her and hugged her. "No bears mother, but we did catch some rabbits." He said and pointed to the animals slung over Elijah's shoulder by a rope.

"And who might this be?" She asked and turned towards Caroline. "Caroline Forbes, she has come to see Ayanna." Elijah explained.

"Welcome to our village Caroline, I'm Esther." The woman said Caroline gave the woman a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you. You wouldn't know where I could find Ayanna?" Caroline asked. "She's in her hut I'll take you." Esther offered.

"Thank you." Caroline replied politely, Esther let go of Henrik and motioned for Caroline to follow her. They walked by some houses until they came across a small hut, Esther opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Ayanna, there is a woman here to see you." The old dark skinned woman turned around, her eyes locked with Caroline's.

"Thank you Esther for escorting her here," Ayanna said as her eyes moved from Caroline to Esther.

"I'll see you at dinner, both of you." Esther said and offered them both a small smile before she left. "Come on in." Caroline stepped through the threshold and side stepped to let Esther move past her.

"You are not from this time." Ayanna instantly said as the door shut, Caroline opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I can only assume that the heavy magic disturbance came from you." She continued and pulled out a chair for Caroline.

"You're right. My friend is a descendant of yours, she sent me back in time to prevent something from happening." Caroline said as she sat down on the chair.

"Ah, I see." She said and sat herself down across from Caroline. "And you wish to stay with me until you've finished said thing from happening?"

"I was hoping you could provide shelter, whilst I'm here." Caroline said as she eyed Ayanna. "I'll provide you with a roof dear, but I expect you to help out around here." Caroline nodded.

"I'll be giving you chores to do,maybe you could do them with Rebekah. Esther's only daughter."Caroline cringed slightly, she and Rebekah didn't get along in the future. Maybe she was different in this time?

"I sense that you already know Esther and her children." Ayanna said. "More than I like." Caroline muttered, earning her a look from Ayanna.

"We have a history in the future, ill explain everything in time." Caroline reassured her, Ayanna nodded and stood up.

"I have a spare room up the stairs, it's yours for however long you will be staying." Caroline nodded and got up.

"If you don't mind Caroline, I need some water. Perhaps you could head over to the Mikaelsons, I know for a fact that Rebekah is about to do her daily water run." Caroline let out a sigh but nodded. Ayanna smiled at the girl as she unwillingly left the house.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Caroline couldn't help but look around in awe, everything in this little village had been built by hand. It amazed her what mankind had been capable off. She smiled politely at the people walking past her. And that's when she realized she had no idea where the Mikaelsons lived. Stopping in her tracks she closed her eyes and used her vampire hearing, she concentrated on finding Henrik or maybe Elijah's voice.

She filtered out the noises around her and soon enough she picked up Henrik's voice. "I'm telling you Kol, she looked like a princess. But her hair is short, not like mothers. And her eyes are really pretty as well." Caroline couldn't help but smile, knowing the young boy was describing her.

She opened her eyes up and picked up her pace, making her way to the voices. As she took a left down the road she came to see the Mikaelson's house. She saw Henrik sitting on a wooden bench, the person beside him must be Kol. He reminded her a lot of Elijah, but younger, and his hair was shorter.

"There she is! Caroline." Henrik cried out as he saw her, Caroline moved her eyes from Kol to the little boy, giving him a warm smile.

"We meet again." Caroline said as she walked over to them. "What are you doing here?" Henrik asked.

"I'm supposed to get some water for Ayanna, with your sister." Caroline explained, in the corner of her eye she saw Kol get up from the bench. Turning to him, she let him grab her hand and place a light kiss on it.

"It is not often a beautiful lady stumbles upon us. I'm Kol, the most handsome Mikaelson brother." Caroline rolled her eyes in her head, cocky. She thought and pulled her hand from his.

"Pleasure." She said a bit too dryly, turning her attention back to Henrik. "Where can I find your sister?" Henrik pointed to someone behind her, turning around she saw Rebekah. She looked the same, long hair, blue eyes. Her heart however skipped a beat when her eyes moved to the man besides her.

His hair was longer, and he wasn't wearing his stupid necklaces or the Henley's, or that leather jacket. But the slight smirk on his lips, and the hint of mischief in his eyes was still there. Klaus.

"Nik,Bekah!" Henrik called out as he jumped off the bench, Klaus eyes moved from his sister to the young boy standing besides a rather beautiful woman.

He stopped in his tracks as he took her in, her eyes were a greenish blue, her hair relatively short for women these days. Her skin was pale and fair, she almost looked like an angel.

"Hello Henrik." Rebekah said as she reached them. "And who might this be?" She asked, as her eyes traveled up and down Caroline.

"This is Caroline. Me and Elijah found her in the woods, she had gotten lost. She'll be staying here for awhile, her family can't afford to keep her. So she is living with Ayanna." Henrik rambled, Caroline couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"Rebekah." Rebekah introduced herself, Caroline gave her a slight nod and a small smile. By now Klaus had snapped out of it and reached them.

"This is-" Rebekah was interrupted by Klaus himself. "Niklaus." He said as his eyes bore into hers. It was almost like he was looking into her soul.

"Caroline." Caroline said her eyes locking with Klaus'. Her eyes dropped to his raspberry colored lips, who twitched up into a slight smirk. Caroline shook her head slightly moving her attention to Rebekah.

"Ayanna said I was to bring water back with you." Rebekah nodded and moved inside the house, coming out shortly with 4 buckets.

"Let's get going. Father doesn't like it when we are late." Caroline nodded as she grabbed two of the buckets and walked after Rebekah. Glancing over her shoulder she caught Klaus' eyes again, why did he have to be good looking in this time too? She thought, mentally hitting herself.

She turned back and focused on the task at hand. Getting this water back to Ayanna and the Mikaelsons.

"My brother seems smitten by you." Rebekah said, giving her a look. Caroline raised an eyebrow, was she talking about Klaus?

"Henrik." Rebekah clarified, Caroline made a slight "ohh" sound and smiled. "He's a sweet boy." She said.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Rebekah said and smiled brightly. Again Caroline was forced to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "He doesn't like to be called a boy." Rebekah explained, Caroline nodded.

"Duly noted." She said, smiling at the girl walking besides her. They entered the forest and walked for what seemed like forever, until they came across a stream that lead to a small lake.

Rebekah bent down and pushed a bucket under the water, bringing it back up and setting it down besides her.

Caroline followed her moves and filled her buckets up. "Do you drink this?" She asked, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"No, we use this water to wash our clothes and clean the house." Rebekah explained as she picked her buckets up, Caroline did the same and they began on their walk back to the village. Speaking about drinking, she'd have to slip away later to feed. Caroline made a mental note to remember that for when the evening came.

As they entered the village she heard Rebekah scoff, confused Caroline tried to find the answer to the girls sound. Her mind stopped as her eyes found the cause, Tatia. She looked exactly like Katherine and Elena, it was almost creepy.

She seemed to act more like Katherine though. Flirty smile on her face, eyes big and doe, blinking repeatedly to look innocent.

"I hate her." Rebekah muttered. "Who is she?" Caroline asked, turning away from the girl to look at Rebekah.

"Tatia. She came to our village a few months ago, with a child." Rebekah told her. "And why don't you like her?" Caroline continued.

"She's toying with my brothers. Elijah and Niklaus." Caroline nodded. "They both wish to court her, and once one of them does. She'll become family." Rebekah spat out the last word as if it was a foul one.

"You really don't like her." Caroline said, amusement in her voice. "I really don't." Rebekah assured her. Caroline let out a laugh and shook her head, Rebekah's lips twitched up into a smile and the girls hurried back to the Mikaelson house.

Upon arriving they found Klaus sitting on the bench Henrik and Kol previously had sat on. Rebekah noticed his tensed posture and knew their father was home.

"Where is that blasted girl?" Caroline heard a man say from inside the house, the door swung open and an older man stepped out. He had long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. This must be Mikael, Caroline thought.

"There you are Rebekah, and who might you be?" He asked in a stern voice, eyes locked on Caroline.

"Caroline, sir. I'll be staying with Ayanna." Caroline quickly replied, even though she was a vampire there was something about Mikael that made her feel uneasy.

"I rather you not disturb my children while they are doing their chores." He snapped at her. "I was told to accompany Rebekah to get water. If you have any issues about that, please take it up with Ayanna,Sir." Caroline retorted with a bit of an edgy tone. Klaus lifted his head to look at the new girl.

She dared to talk back to his father? Mikael sent her a glare before he turned around and stormed off. Rebekah let out a breath Caroline didn't even notice she had held in.

"You shouldn't anger father." She said, Caroline shrugged. "I've dealt with worse." Caroline muttered, remembering Damon, her father torturing her.

Rebekah eyed her with suspicion, Caroline snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at the girl. "I should head back to Ayanna's." Rebekah nodded and watched as the blonde new girl left.

Klaus was watching her as well, studying her every move. "Something caught your eye, Nik?" Rebekah asked teasingly, noticing that her brother was watching Caroline like a hawk, Klaus turned to his sister and sent her a look.

"Don't be silly, Rebekah." He said and scowled. Rebekah only grinned as she carried the two buckets inside, leaving Klaus alone.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**And that's chapter 1. Feel free to leave a review, telling me what I can improve on. Thanks in Advance! - Insane**


End file.
